Disguise Kit
The Disguise Kit is one of the main tools the Spy can use to slip by enemy defenses. By utilising it, the Spy can don the visage of any class, enemy or friendly. Disguises Scout :The Scout disguise is very versatile, however the movement speed is a dead giveaway from anything but far away. By jumping around instead of just walking, enemies will have a much harder time noticing the speed differences, and increases the disguises viability 200%. The compact model of the Scout also allows for easier hiding, as your primary weapon will not stick out as much. Soldier :A fairly unpopular disguise, mainly due to the speed of travel. If you're planning to do any kind of infiltration across a distance, pick a different one, as it will take too long to get there. Otherwise, this disguise is one of the best for fitting in if you are going to remain in one place. Because of the few number of Spies that use it, people are less likely to suspect you. See Disguise Psychology section below. Pyro :The Pyro was once one of the best disguises out there, however because of the amount of spies that now use it, it has become fairly predictable. Many people will check pyros, but sometimes you can get away with it. Using the pyro disguise, play close to sentries and buildings, looking around frantically as if spy-checking. If you can avoid getting hit by random passerbys, you should be able to pass unnoticed. (Once again, many people spycheck Pyros for no reason, so it's a difficult card to play). Demoman :A great disguise for general use. The walk speed is just slightly slower than average (sniper, spy, engineer) speed, so it's also not recommended for trailing a target that is anything but a heavy or soldier. When using the disguise you have a bit more freedom, but you should still avoid running all over the place. Aim towards common chokepoints to make it look like you are focused on the enemy. This disguise can also be used for when you need to sit still, as many (not all) will believe you are waiting to spring a sticky trap. Heavy :An incredibly unused disguise. Because of the speed and size of the disguise, it makes it difficult to avoid accidentally running into an enemy player. As with soldier, because it is rarely used, many players will not suspect it, but because of the speed and size it becomes difficult to use effectively. If you do pick this disguise, the shotgun is an excellent choice for the weapon to hold, especially when you are moving. Fists are good only if the player you are impersonating has the KGB unlock. However, this is a great disguise to get enemy Medics to latch onto you; especially if running towards your own teams sentries. Call Medic, rush in with the uber, and do nothing. Or Spycrab, if you're feeling humourous. Engineer :A great disguise for doing anything with sentries or for lurking around the defense's base. Have the wrench or pistol out at all times, or it's a bit obvious. When attempting to destroy sentry nests, be wary that often you will be disguised as the Engineer who built it, which would easily get you killed. For these reasons, it's usually better to use a different disguise if the Engineer is near the sentry. Otherwise, the Engineer disguise works best. Medic Originally, the Medic disguise was one of the worst disguises you could use. It was very rare to see Medics running around with their needlegun out, especially after the Medic update which gave the class an indispensable upgrade to it; the Blutsauger. However, after recent updates, it has become a lot more viable. Disguising with the Medigun equipped is a must, but enemies may get suspicious if they see a Medic with the Medigun running around not healing people. You can use the Needlegun and Ubersaw whilst backpedalling from your team to further reinforce the disguise's authenticity. It is also, like the Soldier and Heavy disguises, one of the least used disguises, so very few players expect it. However, it is also one of the quickest disguises to figure out, as Medics are expected to constantly heal teammates. Sniper The Sniper disguise has always been a fairly good general purpose disguise; mostly on maps with a designated Sniper deck, such as 2Fort. Snipers are expected to be in these designated areas; if one is seen elsewhere, then he is almost guaranteed to be Spychecked. Yet with the Sniper and Spy update, his new unlock, the Huntsman, gave the Sniper a more team-oriented offensive boost, so it isn't totally uncommon to see Huntsman Snipers running about outside of the Sniper areas. But the lack of Scoping or Arrow priming can prove to be the downfall of the disguise, so it is reccomended for use in taking out enemy Snipers. Spy At first, the Spy disguise was pretty bad, as all players would, and still do, Spycheck any Spy, friendly or enemy, with extreme prejudice. However, with the latest updates, this disguise is a lot more useful, as when disguised as a Spy, you wear a mask with a random class image upon it; to the enemy, you look like a friendly Spy with a disguise on. Double this with the lack of use of the disguise, and it is an incredibly useful disguise. However, you will gain attention from the enemy Spy you're disguised as, and as usual, everyone Spycheck spies, so use this disguise for short, quick backstabs and run. Disguise Psychology As players gain more experience in TF2, they also become more aware of the Spies in disguises. This section will discuss the psychology of matching your actions to your enemies. This will largely apply to public games, but many tactics can be also used effectively in pug or tournament matches. See Spy Psychology for more general information on opponent psychology. Location Stuff Opponent Skill Stuff This Section will be moved to "Spy Psychology" Tips